


Second Chance

by saphaelbanewood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comforting Raphael, Fluff, Hurt Simon Lewis, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Me trying to fix this mess, Raphael Santiago cares about Simon, Second Chances, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphaelbanewood/pseuds/saphaelbanewood
Summary: Simon Lewis trying to fix his mistakes, Raphael giving second chances, is time to heal.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Initially was just an idea but ended up in this.  
> I hope you like it.

They are all together.

Alec, Magnus, Luke, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and him, in the Institute, Alec called them after all the events of the past days.

It's time to confront and discuss everything. Raphael wanted to decline the invitation, but after what happened with Simon, he won't admit it, but he's worried.

They are all surrounding a large table in the conference room of the Institute

The atmosphere is dense, but Raphael wasn't expecting less.

Magnus is seated on Alec's right, Magnus was whispering something to Alec, next to Magnus is Simon, he doesn't look good, his eyes are red, he seems paler than usual, Simon looks empty, and that's making Raphael feel empty too.

Next to Simon is Luke, Raphael can tell that Luke is concerned, Raphael is sitting next to Luke, he only wants to ask about the Clave, about Simon and then go home.

Next to him is Jace, that red head and Isabelle.

After the yin fen incident and the fact that she revealed personal information about his family, Raphael doesn't want to be near to her anymore.

They are arguing about Valentine, the accords, the uprising but a shadowhunter enters the room and whisper something to Alec, he stands up and says to the group that he will be back soon.

Luke and Magnus start talking about the accords, and the shadowhunters are just whispering between them.

He sees Simon standing up and walking towards him

"H-hey umm can I-I speak to you for a second?" Simon ask.

Raphael doesn't say anything, but he stands up.

They walk to a corner of the room, Simon seems pretty nervous, trying to make the words come out.

Raphael cross his arms with apprehension after all the things that happened he doesn't expect a friendly conversation, he expects a threat, a warning, a complaint, a-

"I'm sorry" well he wasn't expecting that.

before Raphael can answer Simon start talking

"I'm sorry for everything, you were nothing but supportive, and I screwed up, I know it, and I'm trying to make the things right, so the first step is an apology right?"

Simon sees him with anticipation, Raphael sigh

"You are going to need more-"

"I know" Simon interrupt him, but at this point, he's not even surprised "an apology isn't enough, that why I'm going to help you why the daylighter thing."

Well, that's more surprising, is he going to talk about the daylighter powers?

Simon softens his voice "Look, I promise to keep the secret and since I'm trying to be a better person I can't reveal anything, but that doesn't mean I can't figure out how to turn you into a daylighter, just give me some time Raphael, please."

Raphael closes his eyes, recalls everything that happened in past few weeks, the betrayal, the yin fen, the uprising.

Raphael is tired of everything, and yet he wants to give Simon another chance, he needs to see the light in Simon's eyes.

Simon speaks again in a more determinate voice " I can totally understand if you don't want to trust me, but I'm going to prove myself and find a way to turn you into a daylighter, I promise."

Simon starts to walk away, and Raphael can't help to say "I trust you, Simon."

Simon stops walking, turns to face Raphael and before Raphael can process the movement his arms are full of Simon.

Raphael is in shock a few second; his mind takes the time to process that Simon is actually hugging him.

He caught a glimmer of everyone from a corner of his eye, Raphael can tell they are surprised, but he doesn't give a fuck, not when that soft caramel scent is surrounding him, he gently embraces Simon.

Simon moves slightly away to see Raphael's face, he can feel Simon's hands on his shoulders, and his hands are on Simon's back.

Simon stares right into his eyes and says " Thank you, I-I really appreciate this Raphael." Simon's eyes are watering "I-I know that after all the thing we been through I have n-no right to ask you this, and I'm grateful that you want to give me another chance, I won't let you down." The final statement makes Raphael smile, he can see the determination on Simon's face.

"I hope so." Raphael doesn't say a lot, he's more an action man that's why he hugs Simon before he starts to pull himself away

They walk to the table, Simon start rambling about something, he seems happier, Raphael sees how Luke moved to the sit next to Magnus so Simon can sit next to him.

They take their places, Simon start talking about his band, and Raphael decides to forget about everything and focus on Simon talking about the new song he's writing.

And for the first time in the past month, Raphael believes that everything will get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's pretty short.  
> I'm sorry my mind only gave me this, anyway I hope you enjoy it ♡.


End file.
